It is common to connect two overlapped segments of strapping, such as a tensioned loop of steel strap, by a so-called "sealless" connection, which does not employ a separate seal. Typically, such a connection employs one or two longitudinal rows of interlocking joints, each comprising a plurality of shoulders, which are defined by Z-shaped or other slits in the overlapped segments. The joints are adapted to interlock with each other when the overlapped segments are released under a tensile load. The overlapped segments shift longitudinally with respect to each other in a locking direction.
An "anti-reverse" locking means may be provided for the sealless strap which locking means prevents the overlapped, connected segments from shifting longitudinally to unlock the interlocking shoulders after providing the sealless connection. It may be necessary or desirable for the "anti-reverse" locking means to be provided after forming the sealless connection and interlocking the shoulders.
One example of an "anti-reverse" locking means, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,706, discloses parallel, transverse cuts along respective edges of two overlapped, connected segments of strapping after a sealless connection has been made. Cuts form registering fingers, which are downwardly bent about longitudinal axes to prevent relative movement of the overlapped, connected segments in either longitudinal direction. Forces tending to produce longitudinal movement are sufficient to break off or distort one or more of the bent fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,988 discloses ribs downwardly deformed between parallel, transverse cuts in two overlapped, connected segments of strapping after formation of a sealless connection.
As a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,706 discloses nested dimples formed in two overlapped, connected segments of strapping, after formation of a sealless connection.